


[Podfic of] Heat Wave by bell

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Nana
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Heat Wave by bellSummary: Nana Komatsu wants to finish making a salad; Nana Osaki has other ideas.





	[Podfic of] Heat Wave by bell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626692) by bell [archived by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist)]. 



**Title** : Heat Wave  
**Author** : bell [archived by yuletide_archivist]  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Nana  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : creator chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Nana Komatsu wants to finish making a salad; Nana Osaki has other ideas.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1626692)  
**Length** 0:02:12  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Old%20Yuletide/Heat%20Wave%20by%20Bell.mp3)


End file.
